I loved you all along, and I forgive you Continued
by Tasha De Costa
Summary: Continuation of I loved you all along, and I forgive you. All questions answered.
1. Chapter 1

I loved you all along, and I forgive you Continued chapter 1

"Terry! Hurry up, you're taking forever!" Jodie banged on the bathroom door.

Ramani walked out of her bedroom into Jodie.

"Sorry Jodie, but I can't find my files anywhere!"

"What ones?"

"The case me and Terry are walking on, the serial rapist."

"Downstairs, on the kitchen table." Terry called out from the bathroom.

"Would you hurry up, I'll be late for college!" Again Jodie thumped her fist on the door.

Ramani laughed as she went downstairs. Since Jodie had moved in and Terry staying over some nights her house had become a mad house. She loved the company; especially the company of her two favourite people.

Ten minutes later Terry walked into the kitchen.

"Oh lovely a nice rosie lee."

He picked up the cup of tea and sipped it.

"You'll be in trouble," said Ramani "That was for Jodie."

"She's busy in the bathroom now." Terry smiled as he took the bread from the cupboard. "Toast?"

"No thanks, I've eaten."

As Ramani sorted through her files Terry made himself some toast. She noticed the mess he left on the side and rolled her eyes. Terry left the toast on a plate whilst he helped Ramani pick up some files.

Jodie walked through the kitchen and grabbed the toast.

"Hey that's mine!" Shouted Terry.

"Not anymore! I'm off to college, bye mum! Bye Terry cheers for the toast!" Jodie laughed as she walked out of the house.

"Come on Terry we'd better go now."  
"But I haven't eaten yet."

"We'll be late, you can get something at the station."

Ramani smiled as she grabbed her coat, bag and files. She walked out of the house followed by Terry carrying his leather coat over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Watch out here come the lovers." Jo shouted as Ramani and Terry walked into CID together.

"Good morning DC Masters." Terry laughed at her. "You couldn't make me a coffee could you?"

"Don't you get one in bed in the morning?" Asked Jo.

"No, Jodie nicks it!"

"Lover and daughter not getting on Ramani, you'll have to watch out there." Jo winked at her as she walked over to the coffee machine. "Anyone else for coffee?"

Terry took his mobile out of his pocket as it rang. "Lucy" was ringing him again, he hadn't told her yet about Ramani and him but he thought she'd understand when he wasn't at home for nights on end. As he looked at his phone again he looked up and saw Ramani. She sat at her desk talking on her phone, her beautiful hair tied neatly at the back of her head. Her soft hands and fingers playing with the wire on the phone, her gentle lips talking words he could not hear. His phone rang again and he sighed to himself.

"Yeah." He answered his phone. He looked over at Ramani again, his heart melted.

"Lucy, I can't, I'm at work. Listen I'm busy, I can't take Bradley."

Ramani walked over to him and he put his hand over the receiver. He leant into her and kissed her on the cheek. Ramani smiled at him, walking back to her desk.

"Yeah I'm still here, not tonight Lucy. Ok, I'll come after work. Bye."

Terry threw his phone onto his desk and put his hands on his head. Jo walked over to him and placed a coffee on his desk.

"Never again Terry." Jo smiled and walked away.

Ramani moved her chair next to Terry.

"Was that Lucy?" She asked.

"Yeah it was."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I will tonight. I'll go after work."

"Ok, do you want any dinner or anything?" She asked.

"I'll grab something when I get in."

"Ok, good luck then!" Ramani wheeled herself back to her desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day passed slowly for Terry as all he had his mind on was what he was going to say to Lucy. He'd never loved her but she was carrying his baby. That meant something, his heart was with Ramani and Jodie but he couldn't lose another child. Ramani had spent the day sifting through evidence on the case they were working on together. She'd also been thinking about Lucy, she knew the hormones that pregnancy bought along and how scary it was to be alone. She hadn't meant to ruin a happy home with a baby coming along but was it really a happy home?

Ramani kissed Terry as they parted, she rubbed his arm to say good luck and got into her car. Terry watched her drive away and he smiled to himself. He opened his car door and put the keys in the ignition.

"Come on, let's go ruin Lucy's life."

He drove out of Sunhill and headed towards Lucy's house. It had been his home but his heart and head were with Ramani now, not Lucy. He knocked on the door and Lucy opened it. She smiled and went to kiss him but Terry turned away.

"Come in Terry."

Terry walked into the house and looked around, he used to go home every night and thank god for these walls but not anymore.

The boys sat in the front room playing on their playstation.

"Hi boys."

"Hello Terry." They smiled up at him.

"Lucy can we talk somewhere private?"

"Sure." Lucy led Terry into the kitchen. "What's up? Oh I had a scan, I tried to ring you but your phone was off. Here." Lucy handed Terry a picture.

He looked down at it, he starred at it.

"That's our baby Terry."

"Lucy I can't do this."

"Can't do what? I'm nervous too but we'll be fine."

"No Lucy we're far from fine. I don't love you anymore."

"What? I thought we were getting married, we're having a baby Terry! You've got to love me."

Terry looked down at his hands, he couldn't take to see the pain he was causing Lucy.

"Terry talk to me. Is there someone else?" Terry looked up at her tear stained face.

"There's always been someone else."

"It's her isn't it, Ramani."

"I love her Lucy, always have always will."

"Yet you proposed to me and now I'm pregnant with our baby! Get out Terry!"

Lucy threw a kitchen roll at Terry as he ducked.  
"Lucy be careful."

"GET OUT!" Lucy screamed at Terry as she ran after him.

Terry ran through the living room as the two boys sat watching them.

"Look Lucy, you need to be careful for the baby's sake!"

"Get out!"

Lucy shoved Terry out of the front door as she slammed it behind him. Terry kicked the side of the porch and held his head in his hands. That didn't go as he'd planned, but what had he hoped for? Lucy to say 'Oh it doesn't matter have a life with her I don't mind.' He didn't think so.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Terry climbed back into his car and thought of Ramani, all his problems lifted from his shoulders. He drove back to his house and walked in through the back door. The sound of the television echoed around the otherwise quiet building.

"Ramani? Jodie?" Terry called out but to no avail.

He walked into the front room and found Ramani lying on the sofa, on her lap was Jodie's tired head and Ramani was stroking her hair. She mouthed "Hello" to him and smiled.

Ramani rubbed her eyes as Terry leant into her and kissed her. He sat down on the coffee table and looked at Jodie.

"Cute." He smiled at them both.

"How did it go?" Ramani asked.

"Terrible, she hates me."

"I'm sure she doesn't. What did you tell her?"

"That there's someone else."  
"Did she ask who?"

"She guessed. Then she kicked me out."  
"Ouch."

"Yup. Well I think I'm going for a shower then off to bed, early start tomorrow."

"I won't be going in, Okaro rang me up and told me about a VPU training course. It's tomorrow morning so I won't be in the station till the afternoon."

"Just me and Jodie for the bathroom tomorrow then?"

Ramani smiled. "Yup, I've got to leave early so I'll leave you two to fight over it."

Terry kissed Ramani and Jodie on the head and went up to the bathroom.

Ramani continued to stroke Jodie's head as she fell to sleep.

The sun rose into Ramani's bedroom as she woke up. She didn't know how she'd gotten into bed but that's where she'd woken up. As she rolled over to see what the time was she looked at Terry asleep. His eyes closed lightly, his face free from troubles.

The clock said '06.47' as she put her head onto her pillow again. "Ten more minutes."

As she closed her eyes she felt her bedroom door open. She opened her eyes again. Jodie stood at her door. Ramani sat up and looked at her daughter.

"Are you ok sweetheart?"

Terry snorted as he rolled over onto his back. Ramani looked at him and sighed.

A tear rolled down Jodie's cheek as she played with her hands.

"Hey Jodie." Ramani climbed out of bed and walked over to Jodie. Ramani hugged her daughter as Jodie sobbed. She held onto Jodie's arms and looked at her face, Ramani closed the bedroom door so she didn't disturb Terry and walked into Jodie's room.

"What's the matter?"

Jodie looked into Ramani's eyes.

"I can't say."

"What do you mean Jodie?"

"I don't want to upset you."

"Don't be silly, you won't upset me."

"I had a nightmare that my dad was chasing after me."

Ramani breathed in as she watched Jodie.

"It's ok Jodie, he's not here."

"But the point is mum I don't know who he is!"

Ramani felt her stomach flip as she heard the words ring in her ear 'Our little secret De Costa.'

Jodie looked at Ramani and watched her face.

"Are you ok?" Jodie asked.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, I told you I shouldn't have said anything. I've just made it worse."

"No you haven't."

Ramani hugged Jodie and smiled at her.

"I've got to get ready for my course now, so you and Terry can fight over the bathroom in peace."

Ramani stood up and opened Jodie's door.

"Mum, you didn't tell me."

"There's nothing to tell." Said Ramani.

Jodie looked at Ramani and Ramani hung her head. She walked back over to Jodie's bed and sat next to her.

"I love you Jodie and I always have. I'm not proud that I put you up for adoption but it was the best thing. We're fine now aren't we?"

"Of course."

"I couldn't keep you, my parents hated me, well they didn't hate me they were disappointed in me, so they might as well have hated me for all the good that made me feel. The first time I held you I wanted to keep you forever in my arms. You were so small and perfect, completely innocent. Seeing you washed away all fears and images of him and then you were gone. I was kept in the maternity wing along with other mums and newborns. I had no baby, they'd taken my baby away from me yet I was kept with happy mums with their perfect babies. The first year was the toughest of my life, everytime I turned around there was a pushchair there, friends were out partying yet I was kept at home, parents feared I'd become pregnant again. I didn't, I wouldn't of. They thought keeping me in apart from school would stop me from seeing the boy again, oh how wrong they were."

"Was he a boy at school?"

Ramani looked into Jodie's eyes. A tear fell from her cheek and Jodie wiped it away.

"I'm sorry to make you go through all this again but I just want to know."

"That's ok, I can understand. Every English lesson I would walk into the classroom and he'd smile at me. He used to tap my shoulder and whisper in my ear 'Remember De Costa our little secret.' He made me feel sick, his hands on me, everytime I saw him all I could think of was you. Where you were, who was looking after you, who was calling you their daughter when you were mine! I couldn't tell my parents about him, my dad would have killed him and my mum, well I don't know what would have happened to her. Probably have a heart attack. Your dad was my English teacher, I went back after school one night and well…he erm raped me."

Jodie's mouth fell open as she sat frozen.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could manage to say. "I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault love. I don't blame you, I never did." Ramani looked at Jodie's clock. "I'm going to be late if I don't get ready now. I'll pick you up from college. 4 o'clock isn't it you finish?"

"Yeah. Thanks Mum."

Ramani smiled and she kissed Jodie's forehead. Ramani walked back into her bedroom and Terry sat up in bed.

"I thought you'd gone."

"No not yet, running a bit late actually. Just been talking to Jodie about her dad."

"Oh, how did it go?"

"Ok actually, I'll pick her up from college later after it's all sunken in and I'll talk to her more then but I've really got to run."

"No time to make me a cup of coffee then?"

"Nope, you'll have to get Jo to do that when you get in!" Ramani laughed as she grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Twenty minutes later Ramani walked into the kitchen. Jodie and Terry were laughing watching GMTV as they both ate a slice of toast.

"Nothing for me then?" Asked Ramani.

"Yup, here you go!" Terry passed her a slice of toast.

"Yum." Ramani smiled as she took her coat and scarf from the back of the door.

"So Jodie I'll pick you up outside college at 4 and Terry don't boss Jo around too much! She'll get pretty feisty."

Ramani opened the back door as Jodie stood up from the table. She handed Ramani a bouquet of flowers and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you mum." Jodie smiled at her as a tear formed in Ramani's eyes.

"Oh love. They're beautiful." Ramani kissed Jodie back and admired the flowers.

Terry stood up from the table and Jodie winked at him. Ramani noticed this.

"What are you two up to?"

Terry smiled at Ramani and bent down onto his knee.

"DS Ramani De Costa will you marry me?"

Jodie hugged her arms as she watched the pair. She smiled to herself.

Ramani stood with her mouth open, a huge bunch of flowers in one hand and held Terry's in the other.

"Yeah I will." Ramani smiled as Terry jumped up and hugged her. The pair kissed as Jodie ran into them both and hugged them.

"I love you two so much." Ramani said as the trio hugged.

"I've got my mum and now I've got my dad." Jodie looked at them both, her parents. Terry kissed Ramani on the lips and hugged her again.

"Hadn't you better be going? You'll be late."

"Oh yeah! Oops! I'll see you this afternoon Terry when we can tell everyone at work and tonight when we both pick you up Jodie we can go out, wherever you want. My perfect little family."

Ramani kissed them both again as she smiled and walked out of her house. She sighed, everything had come together, she was in love about to get married and she had her daughter. Nothing could spoil her life ever again.


End file.
